1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of providing a mirroring service and a mirroring apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accompanying the development of communication services, people can enjoy Internet services through personal computers (PCs) or mobile terminals. PCs receive the Internet services by accessing Internet networks in a wired manner, and mobile terminals receive the Internet services by accessing packet networks in a wireless manner. PCs and mobile terminals can now communicate with each other through the Internet networks.
According to the communication capability between terminals regardless of the wired/wireless connections, services interworked between these end users have been developed.